


Moonlight

by jejuboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuboo/pseuds/jejuboo
Summary: This is not a story of how love started a story of two different people but how love broke them apart.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> twt: kwaninoni
> 
> NOT EDITED

It was summer when it happened, it came out of nowhere. It was a blessing and a curse because that afternoon on a Friday night Mingyu knew the man who walked inside the cafe door will change his life forever. He doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the thrill or just the way he smiles at him with his nose scrunching and his eyes crinkling. It could also be because he made him feel like he is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he believed him. It started so fast like a wild fire in a grass field, his emotions owned every piece of his being. His heart is beating Wonwoo’s name and he prayed to God he is the one— he could be and he might be but timing is not on their side. 

 

The sun was shining so bright when they first met in a cafe, their friends set them up to meet because they believe the two match and they didn’t get that wrong. The moment they met they knew a piece of their life is found and they wouldn’t want to let it go. They felt as if everything that happened make sense and they felt all the crooked lines suddenly straightened. Then, that one meeting turned into regular cafe dates which soon turned into weekly sleepover and a lot of cuddling. The late night walks turned into sweet night getaways and their friendly hugs turned into more intimate ones that none of the two ever wants to admit.

 

And it was winter when all of the good things that happened to them turned into bad things that both of them don’t know how to fix. From there, everything they built come crashing down their feet. The friends they made together start disappearing from their lives, their regular dates turned into “maybe next time”, sleepovers turned into “I can’t make it tonight” and their sweet night getaway turned into both of them running away from each other. The warmth and comfort they get from their hug turned cold and they feel nothing but distant towards each other.

 

People say to them it’s normal for a relationship to have a rocky phase but that’s the thing, they are not in a relationship. Mingyu knows what they have is cursed right from the start but still he took it as a blessing because Wonwoo was nothing but great to him, key word— was. Mingyu was there whenever Wonwoo needs him. Mingyu would cross a sea for Wonwoo if he has to. Mingyu is too devoted for Wonwoo to realize maybe he needs someone to do the same for him as well and Wonwoo isn’t going to do that for him soon. 

 

It was spring and Mingyu was back inside the cafe where it all started. Sitting in front of him is another guy set up by his friends, it’s like a trip down memory lane but this time he feels nothing but the eagerness to leave this place. Ever since that winter night he feels nothing aside missing Wonwoo, the man who make him smile and sad at the same time. The man he wants to be with but he sadly can’t. Wonwoo is like the toy he wanted to have when he was a kid but his parents didn’t allow him having. 

 

“So, you still haven’t moved on?” 

 

The guy, Eunwoo, in front of him suddenly spoke.“S.. Sorry?”

 

“The guys told me. They briefed me before going here, they said things may not turn out good for me since you’re still kinda hung up on this Wonwoo guy but hey, here I am still taking my chances because isn’t life all about taking risks?”

 

Mingyu stared at the guy. “You’re right. Life is all about taking risks… but how can I risk it when the person I want to risk it for… does not care?”

 

Eunwoo smiled before speaking.

 

“How did you know he doesn’t care?”

 

 

“I… don’t. I just like him so much to the point I’m scared he is going to be someone that is just there in my life for the sake of staying. I don’t need someone who will stay forever, I need someone who will be there with me every step I take in my every day life. And I know, Wonwoo is not ready for that. I’m scared to hear it straight from him when I already know the answer.”

 

“What makes you think he is not ready for that?”

 

Mingyu sadly smiled, “He is at the peak of his career.”

 

 

Wonwoo is not just any other guy, Mingyu’s friends know that. Wonwoo is an artist, a new artist that everyone is and will be talking about. He just debuted when they met and Mingyu knew nothing about him. Everything was doing good until Wonwoo found out about his feelings, shit went crazy. Mingyu thinks he will ruin his career and that night when Wonwoo found out that he sees him in the most romantic way he ran because running is what cowards do and Mingyu believes he is nothing but that and Wonwoo not running after him is the only answer he needs.

 

Mingyu’s friends think he is stupid but what they don’t know is he is just scared. Mingyu is an insecure man. His daily life is a struggle, getting out of bed just to pretend he is okay is not easy for him. They say that he has it all, good looks, charm and money but life isn’t about that. He believes that life is simple, it’s supposed to be fun but people around you will bring you down no matter what and that’s what dragging him down. Meeting Wonwoo was his escape from everything. He made him feel like he is the most beautiful person in the world and he saw him as Mingyu and nothing more. 

 

Nothing good in life stays, that’s what he learned from this. 

 

Wonwoo is his dream come true, his saviour from the voices inside his head. He is the person Mingyu thinks of whenever he listens to love songs and he is the reason he forces himself to get off the bed. Wonwoo gave him a will to live and he knows what he feels is too much for him. He is not scared of what Wonwoo would feel but what he feels. Everyone thinks Mingyu is just scared of the possibility Wonwoo doesn’t feel the same way or is not ready to be with him but Mingyu knows more than they know.

 

Wonwoo is in love with him, too. He doesn’t just know it, he feels it. If picking him up late in the evening after Wonwoo’s nightly recording and having breakfast with him every morning before they leave for work are not enough, maybe they way Wonwoo held Mingyu’s hands every time they walk at night and they way he hugged Mingyu when they sleep would prove that… Above this all, that winter night, Wonwoo did not run after Mingyu but he begged him to stay. Mingyu knows that and that is breaking him apart. Because in this story, Wonwoo is not the one who breaks the thread that connects them…. It’s Mingyu.

 

Mingyu knows he is the problem. No one is to blame but him, he is just looking for other reason to put the blame on to because he is nothing but a coward. Yes, he is scared. He is scared of himself. He is scared that what he feels for Wonwoo would disappear just as fast it began. He is scared because he did not see his feelings coming and what if it disappears when he least expects it? Wonwoo is too precious to suffer because of him.

 

It’s November and Mingyu is in a bar drinking his pain. “Do you think we’re still together right now if I stayed?”

 

“Of course, Mingyu. You are meant for each other. Everyone knows that.” His friend Minghao said.

 

“But I’m scared of myself. I don’t know if.. if I’m enough for him… what if I just burden him more? I’m a mess, Minghao. You know this. I don’t deserve love, I can’t love.”

 

Minghao smiled. “Everyone deserves to be loved, Mingyu. Everyone is capable of loving. We are all meant to be hurt either of the way. Do you think Wonwoo is having the time of his life right now?”

 

“It’s been months, I bet he is doing okay now.” Mingyu looked at Minghao with pain visible in his eyes.

 

“Why aren’t you? It’s been months, Mingyu. Why are you still crying over him? He could be in the same state as you.”

 

Mingyu wants to go back the way it was. Back when they first held hands and first kissed. He wants to go back and turn everything right. He wants Wonwoo to know that he is nothing but a coward who loves him too much that he forgot to think of himself. Falling in love is a scary thing for Mingyu, he knows that. He grew up doubting and hating himself, meeting Wonwoo changed everything he believed in life. It shocked him yet completes him.

 

For Mingyu there is nothing scarier than being not enough for someone you love. People need someone who will be there for them in every step that take and Mingyu knows both of them won’t be getting that from each other. Instead of telling that to Wonwoo, he hides it from him. Mingyu believes he can go through this alone and Mingyu is wrong. No one can deal with anything alone.

 

“Thank you for calling me, Minghao.” Wonwoo said after putting Mingyu to bed. Minghao called him when Mingyu knocked himself out drinking. 

 

Minghao sighed, “Just fix this. You both need to get your ass off your head. Start communicating and stop running.”

 

After Minghao left, Wonwoo stared at Mingyu who is currently passed out on the bed and Wonwoo felt his heart beats faster. He walked towards Mingyu and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through MIngyu’s hair and the latter hummed in response. 

 

“God, Mingyu… I missed you so much.” Wonwoo whispered, afraid that once someone hears him… Mingyu will disappear.

 

He’s decided.

 

He wants him back.

 

But does Mingyu want him…. back?

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1st part of the 3 part story (?) lol
> 
> please leave a comment about this fic... whether i should continue or not... tell me how you feel about it as well if you like it or not... thank you


End file.
